Potter Family Scrapbook
by SecretFruits
Summary: Hagrid sent letters to James and Lily's old friends, getting pictures for Harry. How did these friends react? What did those pictures mean to them? A collection of short pieces.
1. The Baby Party

Written For:

Back to School Drabble Challenge: Minerva McGonagall

Honeycomb Challenge: "You can do better than that."

Word Count: 612

Thanks to Shay for beta'ing!

* * *

 _A gift for Harry. A collection of photos of his parents._

Minerva had several. Far fewer than she would have liked, and far more than Harry did.

* * *

"Come _on,_ Professor!" Sirius threw his arm around her, grinning like a madman. "It's a _baby_ _party_! You have to do what the parents would want!"

Minerva looked to Alice for help, but she was too busy refilling her butterbeer. The room was hot, but not uncomfortably so. James had enchanted the fireplace to flicker brilliant greens and purples. Dumbledore had sent over a bouquet of flowers which kept saying things like "congratulations" and "wonderful" and "sexy peaches". Remus and Lily had filled the house with the smells of chocolate and spices. Trays floated along the walls, loaded with sweets. Hagrid's cooking was the only food untouched.

Couches in all shapes and sizes were full of smiling people.

"It's Minerva now, you know." She pretended to be annoyed by Sirius's hug. "And Sirius, it's not a _baby party."_

"It's a party celebrating our future daughters." Sirius and James were convinced that both babies would be girls. Lily and Alice were convinced they were both having boys. And the others - well, they had the sense to stay out of it. "Someday when they're seventeen and spoiled rotten and Voldemort has been blasted to Morgana's Tenth Hell, we'll look back on this night."

James plopped down on Minerva's other side. His eyes glinting wickedly, he called to the others. "Hey! Minnie's playing Charades with us!"

Lily giggled. She and Alice were across the room, feeding each other treacle tart. Minerva smiled despite herself. She would have to remember to send some over as often as she could. Especially once the baby was born.

With a flick of her wand, Lily sent a card over to Fabian. He caught it in his mouth, then spat it into his hand. " _Dumbledore!"_

The room burst into laughter. Gideon jumped on a table. " _Nitwit!_ BLUBBER! PREWETT POWER!"

"Gids!" Frank, ever the responsible one, ushered him off the table. Alice deftly moved a keg out of the way. "Gids, you're drunk!" He lowered his voice. "Alas, Gideon."

Minerva could not longer stop herself from laughing.

"Let's get a picture!" Lily stood up, ushering them all together. "Mary sent me this. Develops on the spot!"

James nodded. "Picture of everyone impersonating Dumbledore!"

Lily tapped the camera with her wand, then squeezed between Minerva and James. The camera flashed, and Lily summoned the picture. "Oh come on, Professor! You can do better than that!"

Indeed, Minerva had done nothing. She was sitting somberly, her hat pointed impeccably and arms stiffly at her side. Nestled between Sirius and Lily, she looked especially formidable.

"Come _on_ , Professor." Remus handed her a butterbeer. "It would mean so much to us."

Sirius pointed his wand at the picture. " _Incendio._ See, now we have to take another one."

Minerva walked towards the camera, ignoring everyone's protests. "I'll just...take the picture!"

* * *

She had found that picture almost four years later, cleaning out her classroom. It had a quick note.

 _Minerva,_

 _Don't worry at all about us. We're thrilled to be having the baby. Sirius will be the Secret Keeper, and we all trust him with our life._

 _Someday we'll tell little Harry how his favorite professor impersonated Dumbledore and then burned the picture._

 _Love,_

 _Lily and James_

What Minerva would have given now to be in that photograph.

* * *

She pressed her hand on Harry's forehead, fighting back tears. Beside her, Hagrid was sobbing with guilt.

"Hagrid?"

He looked up.

"For the album."


	2. A Lesson in Stirring

Written For:

Hogwarts Houses Competition:

\- House: Gryffindor

\- Category: Themed - Disappointment vs. Pride

\- Prompt: "I finally did it! I finally -"

\- Word Count: 671

September Back To School Drabble Challenge

\- Quill and Inkpot

* * *

"I finally did it! I finally -" James Potter panted as he burst into the Common Room, his hazel eyes flashing with joy. "Moony!"

Remus sighed. "What did you do, James?"

James threw himself into an armchair. "I talked to Evans."

"Uh...James, don't you do that every day?" Remus dipped his quill into his inkpot, not looking up.

"Yeah. But this time I talked to her after Quidditch!"

Sirius nodded slowly. "And _how_ did it _goooo_?"

"Uh...not so well. I thought she'd be proud, you know?" James ruffled his hair, resilient as ever. "But she called me a toerag."

Remus looked over at Lily. She smiled at him, then cast James a look of disgust.

Sirius tossed his arm around James. "Well, _I'm_ proud of you, mate."

* * *

Peter and Remus sat in the library, Lily across from them.

Sneaking around the restricted section, Sirius nudged James. "Going to finally do it, Prongsie?"

James nodded. Behind Lily, he messed up his hair, un-straightened his tie, then inhaled. "Hey Evans!"

She turned around, eying him coolly. "Potter."

It seemed James hadn't thought quite this far. His eyes darted around the library. He saw Lily's quill and smiled.

"Evans, I _bet_ my mark is higher than yours on that essay."

Lily scoffed, her nose high in the air.

* * *

"I just want Evans to be _impressed_!" James paced up and down the dormitory, shaking his head.

Sirius watched him, looking thoughtful. "Mate? I reckon she thinks you're a bit cocky."

Stuffing a Chocolate Frog into his mouth, James continued walking. "Do _you_ think I'm cocky?"

Remus and Peter both shook their heads. For very different reasons.

* * *

"...And I _know_ he's your friend but he's just so... _arrogant!"_ As if to emphasize her point, Lily yanked a broom cupboard open. " _Cresswell! Fawcett!_ Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

They fled. Lily checked her watch. "It's _well_ after curfew. Should we have given them detention?"

At Remus's shrug, Lily sighed. " _Honestly,_ Remus. So the other day, Potter…"

She launched into yet another James Potter Is An Arrogant Arse story. They were a frequent soundtrack during Prefect patrols.

"...and here I was just hoping for a _pleasant_ conversation," she finished. "It's just, oh _no_ , he can't just have a _nice_ conversation. It's - well, it's just _disappointing._ "

* * *

James tried to flatten his hair. It wasn't very effective.

He cleaned his glasses and straightened his tie. Lily was sitting on the Quidditch stands, scribbling furiously.

"Hey - Evans?"

She looked up, her red hair curling in the wind.

"I was wondering." Why did he have to blush now? _Why?_

"Yes, Potter?"

"I'd - Evans, I'dliketolearnfromyou."

" _Excuse_ me?"

Still blushing furiously, James sat down beside her. "Evans. You're really smart. I mean, _I'm_ smart too. But you're better than me at Potions. I'd like to learn from you."

* * *

Sirius and Peter were playing Exploding Snap behind them. Otherwise, the Common Room was deserted.

"And then add a counterclockwise stir before you drop the lacewing flies in."

James stirred. "Like this?"

Nodding, Lily continued. "Keep stirring as you add them. But make sure you stop _immediately_ once the last one is in."

Pouring carefully, James did as he was told.

"James, _stop stirring!"_ Lily jumped back in horror as James added an extra turn. He blanched, but the potion turned the wanted silvery blue color.

For a moment, nobody spoke. Then James released a breath. "Phew. Well, it looks like I did it." He started to smile. "I finally did it! I finally -"

CRASH!

The cauldron exploded over James's face and hands. His hair fell off, and he began to sprout white fur.

Laughing, Lily vanished the mess.

"What about _me?_ Aren't you going to help clean _me_ up?" James pouted, but the effect was mitigated by his furry ears.

She appraised him. "Nah."

"But…"

Suddenly abashed, James looked at his feet. "I'm sorry Evans. You must be so disappointed in me."

To James's surprise, she didn't criticize him. Instead, she took his hand. "Actually, Potter? I'm really proud."

They hugged. Sirius snapped a picture.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Any and all feedback is lovely. :-) Bonus points if you notice which of my other stories this one parallels.


	3. In Protection

**Written For:**

QLFC Round 9 [Kestrels, Chaser 2]: Write about a witch or wizard protecting someone. Extra prompts: lime green, Diagon Alley, "should we tell him that it's fake".

HSWW: Gryffindor, Assignment #5, Astronomy. Venus: Write about somebody who is mistaken for two people or has a second identity.

HSWW: Showtime: The World Was Wide Enough/Regret

The Houses Competition:

Gryffindor

Short Story

"This feels like goodbye" (speech)

1991 words.

 **A/N:** Thank to roseusvortex for editing.

And to James Birdsong and Connie – I can't reply to guest reviewers, so I'll say here that your kind words made my day. Thanks so much to all my reviewers.

* * *

 **Sunday:**

"What will it be, my dear?"

Florean Fortescue stood a few feet from Lily, three trays of sundaes floating above him. His brown eyes were warm, and his lime green robes almost glowed in the sun.

"Peanut butter and strawberry, please?"

Florean nodded, handing a sundae to a man in a Muggle suit. The suit was a dark blue Lily's father had loved. Blinking back tears, she turned away.

" _Now,_ Marianne, you give Diana back her cauldron cake!" A short woman was scolding two toddlers, dragging one with each hand down Diagon Alley. "And Diana, _what_ has Mummy told you about sharing? We _just_ need to stop by...yikes!"

The poor thing had walked into an elderly man. But he smiled warmly. "Don't fret. I have twins. In their thirties now…" Their voices trailed off, the girls still fighting.

"My dear?"

Nearly jumping, Lily realized that Florean had returned. Beaming, he set an enormous sundae down in front of her.

"Sorry. Thank you." She pulled a galleon out of her purse. "Do you have siblings, Florean?"

He shook his head. "No. My Mum and Dad were both the youngest of five. Not something either of them enjoyed, unfortunately. And you?"

"I have a sister." As the first spoonful hit Lily's tongue, she smiled involuntarily. The strawberry was tangy and fresh, and the peanut butter the perfect combination of sweet and salty. If she managed the perfect spoonful, the strawberry would melt just before the peanut butter did, allowing the two flavors to mix...

Lily took another bite. "She would love this sundae. My mum used to make a strawberry tart with peanut butter crust. We used to sit in the backyard and eat it after school. We'd give each other our pieces if one of us had a bad day." Lily pulled out a roll of parchment. "Maybe I'll bring her here tomorrow."

She knew she would never bring Petunia.

Maybe Florean did too. He handed back her galleon.

 **Monday:**

"Strawberry and peanut butter, I'm guessing?"

Lily laughed. "I suppose." Then she thought of Petunia, and her smile faded.

The weekdays were noticeably less busy. Florean summoned her sundae over – he'd taken to pre–preparing it – then sat beside her. "Charms today?"

Lily nodded. "It's really too bad I can't do magic. I've been reading theory, but it's not quite the same."

Florean eyed her parchment admiringly. "You're quite dedicated, my dear."

"I guess." She waved her quill, trying to practice. "I want to do well on my NEWTs."

"What is it you want to be?"

Lily opened her mouth to answer 'an auror', but the words never came out. Instead she said, "maybe potions research. Or Healing."

Florean nodded, but a little too slowly.

His hair was the same shade of brown as her father's had been. She turned away. She didn't want Florean to see her cry.

Partly to protect herself. But mostly to protect him.

 **Tuesday:**

She never went to Fortescue's parlor on Tuesdays, and for once she didn't miss it. She met Marlene at the Leaky Cauldron. She was wearing blue Healer's robes, with a Hufflepuff scarf and a yellow ribbon in her black hair.

"Hey, Marlene."

"Hey, Lily."

Marlene grabbed Lily's arm and Apparated. They reappeared in a grassy field. Lily thought she might have recognized it – she and Sev had wandered through many similar ones, a lifetime ago. It was something else she didn't want to think about.

"Marlene?"

"Yeah, Lily?" Marlene dropped her bag by a rock, then walked a few paces away.

"Do you think I could ask you a favor?"

Marlene nodded, frowning in concern.

"Could we – maybe go for dinner sometime? Not in Diagon Alley, I mean? I haven't had Chinese food in a while. I've been feeling a bit cooped up."

But Lily's mentor shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lily. Dumbledore's orders are Diagon Alley only until the first."

Lily sighed. Marlene gave her a stern look. "He's just trying to protect you, Lily." She sat down, legs crossed in the grass. "Let's see what you've got. Attack me. No wands."

They didn't speak about it again. Dumbledore had done so much for her – the orphaned Mudblood whose sister hated her and whose best friend was probably a Death Eater. He had lodged her, asked Marlene to train her, offered her a place in the Order, offered a loan for her Auror fees. Orders were orders.

Lily ran towards Marlene, dodging as the older woman nearly toppled her. As she aimed a kick to her forehead, she thought about protection.

 **Wednesday:**

She had a stack of papers and unanswered letters that she caught up on every Wednesday.

The papers she put away whenever Florean was around. She wasn't sure if she hated the Muggle or Wizarding ones more. The Muggle ones were littered with disappearances that the Wizarding ones didn't bother commenting on.

Sometimes it made Lily angry. She would see wizards and witches wandering around Diagon Alley, laughing and joking, having no idea just how far the war had spread. But Florean's smiles were oddly comforting. They gave Lily permission to smile too.

Seeing Florean emerge with her sundae, Lily shoved the papers back in her bag and pulled out her letters.

The first two were short:

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Hope things are going well. France is wonderful. We toured the Eiffel tower today. It's honestly amazing. Mum and I have been enjoying the museums, though Dad and Patrick are bored. Patrick keeps bugging me for stories about Hogwarts. I think he's jealous. Does your sister ever do that? Anyway, what have you been up to? I'm so behind on summer work – I bet you've finished it all?_

 _Best,_

 _Mary_

And:

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I'm so jealous of Mary, away in France. I'm stuck at home. By Merlin, are parents annoying! Mine are constantly bugging me to tend to the garden. I'm using the excuse of summer assignments. But I think they're getting suspicious._

 _How are you doing? Have you met Petunia's boyfriend yet? I'm thinking of having a get–together for us Gryffindor girls before term starts. It'll have to be August, since Mary won't be back in the country before then. I'm thinking the first Saturday. Would you be able to come?_

 _Best,_

 _Helen_

Lily didn't smile. She swirled her sundae with her spoon, thinking. What would it have been like if she'd never met Sev? If she'd gone to Hogsmeade with Helen and Mary. Would they be joining the Order? Would she have told them about her parents' deaths and her sister's hatred?

"Old friends?" Warm as ever, Florean sat down beside her.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. We've been friends since childhood. Grew up on the same street."

How, Lily wondered, would this man react to the truth? Would he be hurt? Would she be wiping the smile from his face? Would he realize the inevitability of the war, go join the Order, get himself killed?

As she listened to Florean hum, Lily knew she never wanted to find out.

 **Thursday:**

Lily finished potions revision quickly, hands itching for a stirrer and cauldron. She mixed her sundae instead. She flattened the peanut butter so that it filled the bottom of the bowl, then spread the strawberry into a heart on top of it. Then she grabbed a tube of chocolate sauce from the table next to hers and began writing, barely paying attention to the letters.

"Aya loves Max?" Florean peered over Lily's shoulder.

She gasped. She hadn't realized what she'd been writing. _Aya loves Max._

She'd grown up seeing those words. _Aya loves Max_ scribbled on a note slipped into her father's wallet. _Aya loves Max_ written on the back of an old family photograph. _Aya loves Max_ scratched into the wall in her grandparent's house.

"I'm Aya," Lily said. "Max is my boyfriend. We met on the train to Hogwarts."

Florean grinned. Lily grinned too.

Severus and Petunia never grinned. War – or maybe magic, or maybe Lily – had taken that.

This little old man she would protect.

 **Friday:**

Transfiguration was by far Lily's worst subject. Florean wasn't much help – "I got a D on my Transfiguration OWL" – but it turned out he had gone to Hogwarts with Minerva McGonagall, and his anecdotes were nothing short of hilarious.

"...and she was so angry after that match, she hit the Ravenclaw Chaser," Florean finished.

Lily snorted. "J – Max hexed the Slytherin Keeper after a match once. McGonagall had him scrubbing toilets for a week." She hadn't disagreed with the punishment. "We had to cut short a date for it."

Florean patted her on the head. "Tomorrow, huh?"

She nodded. She'd be spending the weekend with the Longbottoms, who would be taking her to the platform.

"You excited to see Max again?"

Lily nodded again. "I really am." She and James had never even been on a date.

For a while, neither of them spoke. When Lily stood to leave, they hugged. "My dear, it's been lovely. This feels like goodbye. But I do hope it isn't."

"For me, too." By now, Lily was used to holding back tears.

"There's a war coming." Florean's placed his hands on her shoulders. "Seeing you? It really put a smile to my face." He pressed a box into her hand. "Peanut butter and strawberry tart. Have it on a rough day."

 **Saturday:**

Lily made her excuses to Augusta, gulped down her tea, then locked herself in the guest room. She dug into her trunk, pulling out a small picture frame.

She was hugging Petunia. Her mother and father were waving and kissing each other. It was the only magical picture of them she had. She pressed it to her lips, finally letting her tears fall. They weren't tears of grief – that would take years, maybe – but tears of guilt.

"Oh, Mum." She kissed the photo again. "Should we tell him? Should we tell him that it's fake?" Now tears streaked her face. Not wanting to damage the photo, she plunged herself into her pillow. "Everything...everything is fake…"

Little lies and she'd become a liar. A fake person. Maybe she _had_ really protected him. She'd made him smile. Maybe something had mattered…

For almost an hour, she just lay down and cried. Finally, hungry and not wanting to leave her room, she opened Florean's box. The tart tasted like her mother's.

 **Epilogue: Sunday**

Florean Fortescue watched the small boy. He had his father's messy hair, and far more of his mother than just her eyes.

He supposed Harry was like James too. He'd never known James well. Though he'd never known Lily either.

"You're very dedicated, son."

Harry looked surprised at this. "You should meet _Hermione_." He shrugged. "My Muggle relatives don't really like magic, so I have to finish all my work now."

"You live with them?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks for the sundae, sir."

"It's no problem, my dear."

Harry continued scribbling, while Florean pulled out an old letter.

 _Dear Florean,_

 _My name is Lily Evans. I told you my name was Aya, and I owe you an apology for lying to you. My parents had just passed away and I was in denial. I told myself I was protecting you by not telling you, but I realize now I was protecting myself._

 _But I have no excuse. I owe you an apology. I made a huge mistake. And I owe you a thank you. You really helped me that summer._

 _I guess I also want you to know that if you're angry with me, you want to send me a Howler, you never want to hear from me again, whatever it is, I'll take it. But if it's something you would want, I'd really love to be friends._

 _I've attached a picture of myself and Max. His real name is James._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Lily_

Florean didn't have the picture anymore. But he could see a photo album poking out of Harry's bag.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Any and all feedback is truly valued. I'm curious what you guys thought of the characterization of Lily. (I wanted to write her as imperfect).


	4. Yellow Polka Dot Bikini

Written For:

The Houses Competition:

House: Gryffindor

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Yellow Polka Dot Bikini

Word Count: 317

* * *

"You're _sure_ about this, Lils?" Obviously nervous, James looked between Lily and Sirius.

Lily nodded, her hair flowing in the summer breeze. "Absolutely." She put her hands on her hips, trying to look stern. "And _honestly,_ it's been almost half an hour."

James sighed. "I'm sorry, Lils. I just...it's so _strange._ "

" _James."_ Lily glared. "It's a huge part of Muggle culture. There's even a song about it." She pointed at her own bathing suit, a frilly purple bikini. " _I'm_ wearing one." She indicated Sirius, who was wearing a Speedo. "Sirius is wearing one too. Look. He's wearing even less than you."

Seeing that James was still not fully convinced, Lily decided to cast the final spell. "You don't want to disappoint my Mum and Dad. They'll expect you in the full thing when they get here."

Gritting his teeth, James stepped back into the bathroom. "Okay. Give me one minute."

The moment the door thudded shut, Lily and Sirius began giggling. Not daring to make eye contact, they both shoved their fists in their mouths. Unable to restrain himself, Sirius began choking.

Then there was a creak, and the door swung. Lily dived for her camera. Sirius grabbed James. "Come on mate! To the pool!"

Looking proud, James clapped him on the back. "To the pool, Padfoot!"

He walked to the diving board and started bouncing. After a few small jumps, he was fully airborne, bringing his knees together for two perfect somersaults before he hit the water. He jumped out of the pool as quickly as he could, flushed with pleasure. "That was some dive, huh?"

But neither Lily nor Sirius seemed impressed. They were bending over Lily's camera, laughing. Sirius ruffled James's hair, sending water droplets everywhere.

"Prongsie in the _Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini_." He glanced at Lily, who was continuing to snap pictures. "We'll give these to your children."


	5. Dancing

Written For:

 **QLFC Round 10:**

\- Team: Kenmare Kestrels

\- Chaser 2: Bette Davis Eyes

\- Extra Prompts: Godric's Hollow, camera, fear

 **Hogwarts Houses Competition:**

\- House: Gryffindor

\- Category: Short Story

\- Prompt: "He reached out. His hand grasping for his…"

 **Hogwarts Challenges and Assignments:**

\- House: Gryffindor

\- History of Magic: Write about somebody who is trapped

\- Extra Prompts: Soap

1040 words

* * *

He reached out. His hand grasping for his wife, he twirled around the kitchen. "Come _on,_ Lily!"

Lily, who was sitting on the couch , laughed and rocked Harry gently. "You know what, James? You're right." Wrapping Harry in a blanket, she stood up. "We can still have _fun_."

They were prisoners in their own home. But they were resilient people. And they knew it.

James bowed. "Mi'lady?" He gestured down the hall, dark except for a faint glow from the streetlamps. "The dance floor awaits." He took her hand, pulling her towards his body with a quick spin.

Pressed against him, Lily curtsied. "Mi'lord? Mi'laddie? Shall we dance?"

James snapped his fingers and the stereo blared. "We shall!"

 _And she'll tease you, she'll unease you!_

They jumped to the beat, waltzing up and down the hallway…

 _She's precocious, and she knows…_

James pressed his lips against Lily's. His wife swayed against him, laughing as she kissed him back…

 _She's got Bette Davis eyes…_

"Lily…"

Lily closed her eyes, and Godric's Hollow disappeared. They were in Hogsmeade on a cool autumn day. The streets were lined with leaves in brilliant reds and oranges. They were standing beside a fountain, wearing matching Gryffindor scarves and sipping foaming Butterbeers. Then James put his drink down, conjuring a glass lily. _Mi'lady, shall we dance…?_

"James…"

They could hear Harry laughing in the background. Kissing, they swayed to the music.

* * *

"We might as well make it a proper dance floor, you know?"

James nodded, his hands in the kitchen sink. "I was thinking I could change some of these dishes into candles and mistletoe."

"So you don't have to wash them?"

Nodding, James continued scrubbing.

"You _can_ use magic, you know."

James shrugged. "I think Harry likes the sound of the water."

As if on cue, Harry, sitting on the counter beside James, stuck his fist in his mouth and gurgled. Lily knelt to kiss his forehead. "Remember the first time we danced around the fountain? The one in Hogsmeade?"

"Of course."

James picked up his son, his hands still dripping soap. He moved to kiss his smiling wife, Harry clapping his hands.

And then Lily saw him. Her entire body stiffened. James, seeing his wife go rigid, clutched her fiercely. "What is it? What happened, Lily."

Trembling, she pointed outside. "It's him. He's here."

Her husband turned around, his wand drawn. The street was empty.

* * *

From then on, the dance floor became an obsession. Lily charmed the corridor until it was ten times the width it had been previously. James indeed did transfigure his promised candles and mistletoe.

They only played Muggle music. The Wizarding Wireless was constantly interrupted by news of murders and kidnappings, and they heard enough about that from Sirius and Peter.

 _Jesse's a friend, yeah…_

The light from the full moon made the house feel almost bright. Lily thought of Remus. She had sent him her usual goblet of Wolfsbane, but they hadn't heard from him in ages

 _I wish that I had Jesse's girl…_

James never wanted any other girl. He loved other women, sure. He loved his mother, and Marlene, and Alice, and even Minerva McGonagall. If Sirius or Remus or Peter ever married, he supposed he would love their wives too.

But Lily - her smile, her kind nature, and her swift mind? Her sharp retorts and her green eyes? Loving Lily was something different. It was a way of life.

 _My heart's on fire…_

James would never have believed it was possible to love anyone more than he loved Lily. That was before he had met his son.

With a flick of his wand, James levitated Harry to his height. The baby looked worried. He scrunched up his cheeks, and for a moment James was worried he would start screaming. But then Lily took his right hand, and James his left, and as the tiny family circled the hall together, Harry laughed and laughed and the camera clicked and clicked.

* * *

They'd received the camera as a baby shower gift. James couldn't have asked for anything better. Pictures, more than anything, reassured their friends. Pictures of simple things, like eating dinner or sipping tea in front of the fire. They'd sent a picture of Harry on his new toy broomstick to Sirius. He'd replied with a huge box of chocolate frogs.

Lily slipped her hand inside his, jolting James from his thoughts. "Something on your mind?"

He shrugged. "Just miss Remus and Peter. It's been awhile."

Tugging him towards the dance floor, Lily sighed. "I was thinking - maybe we could visit Hogwarts? We could spend the time in Dumbledore's office. It would be safe, and we could see our friends. I'd like to show Hogwarts to Harry."

James nodded. "I'd love that, Lily. Maybe after Halloween. I'll owl Dumbledore."

Lily pointed her wand at the stereo and then at the camera. "Is it time for another waltz?"

Dropping to his knees, James kissed her hand. "Where's Harry?"

"Sleeping in the living room. We'll be able to see him." Lily raised her voice to be heard over the music. "Well, come _on_ James!"

 _She's got Bette Davis eyes…_

James jumped to his feet and cartwheeled as Lily clapped. "Lils, I always did love your eyes."

"I love you, James."

But as he bent towards her, James saw a shadow. He felt his insides clam up in fear.

Lily followed his gaze. Tom Riddle was standing on their front door, leering. Then with a crack he was gone.

* * *

"He can't see this house."

James nodded. If Lily Evans Potter could be strong then he would be strong for her. For Harry.

"He's trying to intimidate us, James."

James nodded again.

"They can guess we're probably using the Fidelius. There aren't too many places we might be hiding. They might be trying to lure us out."

"You're right, Lils. _Lumos."_ They had drawn the blinds, but that meant the house got dark early. "No reason to be scared. We're safe. _Harry_ is safe."

Nodding, Lily started up the stereo. "We're safe, and we're going to have _fun_."

Placing one hand on her waist, James tried to smile. But he couldn't banish his fear. He thought of his amazing wife, and his young son.

 _Born as the seventh month dies…_

They knew that it wouldn't last. They were trapped, dancing in fear, living on borrowed time. And someday their son would meet Voldemort.


	6. Knitting

For Camila

* * *

James sighed, an oblivious Harry gurgling contentedly on his lap. "You taught _Sirius_. Do you think I'm less of a man than he is?"

Lily, sitting with her legs crossed on the living room floor, rolled her eyes. " _No,_ James." She grinned wickedly. "I just think he's more naturally talented than you are."

James fixed her with a mock glare. "Glare at Mummy, Harry. She's mean."

Harry clapped his hands in response. Lily lifted herself next to James, ruffling her son's hair. "Good boy, Harry. You clap for Mummy."

Harry clapped again. His cap fell onto James's lap, and the man picked it up with a smile. " _See!_ I want to be able to make things like this!"

The cap _was_ beautiful. It had been a gift from Sirius, sky blue with a scarlet lion.

"Of course James, I'm just teasing." Lily summoned over her latest project, currently just a few strands of purple wool. "Watch my hands. This is one stitch, here…." Her voice faded as she slowly looped and pulled the yarn.

Locks of hair fell across her hands. James swept them around her neck, peering at the needles intently. "I think I see. Can I try the next one?"

Lily nodded. "I think you'll enjoy this more than the rock gardening, anyway."

James laughed. The weeks of hiding had led the couple to a number of strange hobbies, ranging from Spanish - James had started every letter to Sirius with 'me llamo James' for two weeks - to Jiu Jitsu - they only stopped when Lily accidentally broke a vase, making poor Harry cry - to the most recent, rock gardening. "This is cool. Kind of mesmerizing. More enthralling than rock gardening, anyway."

"This suits you much better than rock gardening." Lily looked towards the window sill, where James's latest creation sat.

Her husband put his arm around her. "Oh, Lily. Are we going mad?"

She leaned forward to kiss him. "No James. We're just knitting."


	7. Memories of Remus

Prompts at the bottom!

* * *

You receive Hagrid's request in the mail, and you hate yourself for it.

 _Dear Remus,_

 _Harry don't have any pictures of his Mum and Dad…_

You open an old suitcase. You unclasp something you wanted to keep clasped forever.

* * *

It takes you a week to look at it again. You've left it on your nightstand. Tormenting you.

You see four boys and one girl, laughing on a summer's day.

And you hate them all.

* * *

What might Harry say, you wonder? You kept these photographs for so long.

Replying to Hagrid terrifies you.

Because that hatred is all you have left of them. Because Harry has nothing of you, and nothing of them either, and all you have to give him is rotten.

* * *

You hate Peter because he's dead.

You hate him because maybe you never loved him as much as the others. Maybe, somehow, somewhere, he'd stopped being an equal. You hate him because he made you think _he_ was the spy.

But mostly you hate yourself. You never spent enough time with him. You never gave him the trust and love he deserved — poor, brave, Peter.

In that photograph, he's laughing. Peach ice cream is dripping down his robes.

* * *

You hate Sirius because he kept trying to steal your chocolate cone, that day.

You hate him because, while the others were celebrating, you were crying.

You hate him because _he_ should have been crying with you.

You hate him because you hated Dementors; you thought nobody deserved that fate. But now you're not so sure, and that makes you hate yourself.

You hate him because you loved him.

* * *

You hate Lily and James almost as much as you hate yourself.

You hate that they're laughing and _happy._

You hate Lily's baby bump because none of you will ever take that child to Fortescue's and because you've failed that child even more than you failed his mother and father.

You hate James's reassuring smile because he promised that you'd have financial support and a purpose and a _family._

You hate how Lily eats her peanut butter and strawberry sundae so perfectly because someone that beautiful and strong has no right to be the victim.

You hate the way the sunlight hits James's messy hair, because you're alive, and he's dead.

Does Harry have that hair? Does he laugh and eat ice cream in the sun? Will you ever know, and do you want to? _Can_ you, after all this time?

* * *

You hate yourself the most, and that's why you tuck those photographs into an envelope. You failed James and Lily — you should have been their Secret Keeper. You failed Sirius — you loved a good man and _that_ is a monster. You failed Peter — because, even now, you miss him the least.

It's not an act of kindness, or of courage. It's the only path left to you, and so you take it.

Maybe someday, somehow, you won't fail Harry.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Any and all feedback is treasured!

 **Written For:**

The Houses Competition: Gryffindor, Year 1, Drabble Round 1, (weather) sunny

Hogwarts Challenges and Assignments:

\- Gryffindor, Assignment #1, Ancient Runes, Task #2: Write about someone facing his fears

\- Writing Club, Showtime, So Big/So Small: (style) flashback

\- Dragon Appreciation

\- Sticker Challenge: (werewolf) Write about someone who carries a heavy burden

\- Bath Bombs: (azure skies) set your story on a beautiful, sunny day

Word Count: 489


	8. Some Silly Prank

A/N: Prompts at the bottom to avoid spoilers!

* * *

It was past midnight when the infamous prankster duo tramped back towards the Common Room, uniforms soaked at the hems and black hair slicked to their foreheads.

After a quick scan of the Marauder's Map, they shoved the cloak into James's bookbag and Sirius grinned at the Fat Lady, who affixed them with a stern glare.

"Now just _what_ you two are doing out at _this hour…_ "

James winked at her. "Babbity rabbity."

She was still tutting as she let them in. Sirius stepped into the room first, greeted by immediate applause.

"Butterbeer, Black, old boy!"

" _Bloody brilliant,_ I bet, can't wait to see it tomorrow!"

Corks popped and first-years giggled, and the two boys bowed and drank deeply. Someone shouted, "TOAST!" and Sirius leapt onto the table, bowing.

James jumped up beside him and raised his bottle into the air, his smile wrinkling his eyes. "To friendship." He drank deeply. "To loyalty." Another swig. "To the utter and merciless humiliation of Slytherin House at breakfast tomorrow!"

Laughter followed this announcement. Little Antioch Macmillan, his scarf nearly swallowing him whole as he did so, scooted forward until he was nearly under their table. Peering up with wide eyes, he asked, "What did you DOOOO!?"

But the darlings of Gryffindor didn't answer. They blessed the boy with warm smiles which made his eyes water, then plopped onto the best couch, the one closest to the fire, where Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had been sitting with a pretty red-haired seventh-year. But as the boys approached, Lily scooted away, her wavy hair bouncing above her robes.

The Common Room quickly emptied, soon leaving just the five, a flickering fire, and a scattering of toffee wrappers. And still Lily spoke not a word.

"Lils?"

"Yeah, James?" Lily didn't look up from her parchment, quill in her hand. She had moved to an armchair, her Transfiguration papers filling the table in front of her.

"You avoiding me, Lily?"

She laughed humorlessly. "From the moment I met you, I knew I would spend the rest of my life avoiding you."

James took a seat on the shoulder of the chair and motioned as if to put his arm around her. When Lily moved closer to him, he pulled her into an one-armed embrace.

She sighed. "I know what you two were doing, James." Putting her quill down, she added, "I know you weren't just playing some silly prank. And I don't like it."

Silence followed her words. He and she would be full time members of the Order soon - they had accepted that danger without so much as a question. But James was plagued by nightmares where Lily or Sirius or Remus or Peter of his parents were found dead, and he knew he wasn't the only one.

"And what about _you,_ Lily?" He pulled her closer, his voice shaking. "Sneaking out to send messages to Aberforth? Brewing potions in that secret classroom of yours? Do you think _I_ like that."

"James." Lily put her hands on his knees, almost trembling. " _James,_ it's not yours to like. _Merlin,_ if something happened to you because of...well...this is _my_ war, James. _I'm_ the Mudblood, _I'm_ the freak, _I'm…"_ She broke off, biting her lip to stop her tears from spilling. "I'm sorry James; I'm such a mess, it's just… go play a prank on Slytherin and mess up your stupid hair and steal that stupid Snitch and don't let _Mudbloods like me_ be such a burden…"

Her cheeks were damp now. James pretended he didn't notice, instead running his fingers through her hair. "This is my war too, Lily. And the boy who played some silly prank all day? You didn't like that boy much, Lils. Remember?"

She let out a chuckle. "Yeah. I guess."

And then neither of them spoke. There were so many things to say, and left unsaid the young couple had said them all. They simply held each other. And if at some point during the night the five youngsters found themselves together, sleeping on that prized couch, Albus Dumbledore might have taken a picture.

* * *

 **Written For:**

Harry Potter Fanfic Challenges:

\- Randomized prompt: Lily Potter, common room

\- Jily competition

\- Pairing Scenario Challenge, Task 1

\- Ultimate Writer: Write About Your OTP (Angsty)

Hogwarts Assignments and Challenges:

\- Assignment 3, Gryffindor, Mythology: The Olympians, Task 5: Write a Story Set During Wartime

\- 365 Prompts: (Era) Marauders

\- 2018 Resolutions: Write a fic set in the Marauder Era, Write about someone who died during the first war

Hogwarts Houses Competition:

\- Round 2, Gryffindor, Category: Short, Prompt: "From the moment I met you, I knew I would spend the rest of my life avoiding you."

Challenges by the Dozen: Write about your OTP

Word Count: 684


End file.
